


Wait First

by Bawgdan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: Hisoka remembers irrelevant details to keep in his arsenal. Dates down to the exact minute and what emotion he felt. Even the color of the shirt he was wearing.





	Wait First

** _“Has it ever struck you that life is all memory, except for the one present moment that goes by you so quick you hardly catch it going?”~ Tennessee Williams_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Does flying make you anxious, Machi?" Hisoka is attentive when he wants to be. If it's a priority, his memory is impeccable. Machi hates jokes. Machi hates small talk. Machi lacks joy. So, flustering her has become the most important task every morning they spend together. She has no sense of humor.

The airship cuts over a thunderstorm. Lightning erupts in the dark pockets of smoke-like clouds. The night is so thick, some thousand feet in the air, the city lights look a lot like incomprehensible constellations. 

He's never seen Machi smile. She holds her button nose up in the air with her tiny hands folded in her lap. A tinge of pink blossoms on the apples of her cheeks. Hisoka isn't trying to be facetious. Her nen just so happens to curl out and around her little frame like it has broken loose from her concentration. A passenger walks by them and shudders at the magnitude of her discomfort poisoning the air.

Hisoka breathes in the aroma of her anxiety. He begins to sweat with anticipation and his chest tightens. 

"Perhaps." She knows it is useless to save face. Turbulence shakes the airship and her lips twitch.

Machi hates flying. Hisoka never would've guessed. 

"I'm not scared of heights." She speaks as if she can read his thoughts plainly on his face. "I just don't like being in precarious situations that don't ensure survival."

"What do you mean?" Hisoka stops smiling to mirror her sincerity. 

"If this damn thing falls out of the sky, we are going to die and there's nothing we can do about it." She says pointedly, validating her statement with a nod.

"Uh-huh." Hisoka doesn't fear death, confident that the day the sun turns into a black hole, he will survive it. He doesn't even think about dying.

"I think you fear dying without a cause. You don't wanna die for no reason." He supplies as if it is speculation, but he is one thousand percent certain that is the case. Machi keeps her chin up. The only clear sign she gives him is the narrowing of her eyes. It's so black outside, there is nothing really to see but the tiny explosions of lightning and thunder beneath them.

"Fear not, little Machi. If this airship plummets to the ground, it won't be a purposeless death. You will be dying on the behalf of the Spider." He cracks another sharp smile. Chrollo had sent them to fulfill another filthy need. Hisoka takes no pleasure in killing for materials. That is one thing he and Machi does have in common. Unfortunately, their reasons are very different. Machi has no real opinions about the world nor herself. Her cruelty is superficial.

"Please stop talking to me." She sort of begs him in her own way. The airship zips through a cloud and her breathing hitches.

Hisoka smiles at his vague reflection in the window, not saying a word for some time. He thinks, long and hard, first. He really likes Machi and wishes she liked him, at the very least, half as much. 

"It's kind of insane how inconveniencing a storm can be on the ground but we're just breezing over them right now, completely unaffected." Hisoka thinks loudly. 

"I was just thinking the same." Machi scratches the tip of her nose.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a trip to Ohio for Matsuricon and got a little inspired. I saw only one Hisoka cosplayer and it made my day and got me thinking. I haven't written anything in a while. I've just been really down on myself for no reason. It's been three months. So here this is to break the monotony of doing absolutely nothing.
> 
> Would yall believe out of one big con, I found little to no Hunter merchandise and only found one Hisoka button? I'm still very shook about it.
> 
> Also, I'm very sorry for the inappropriate tags. I like writing about ships but I'm not much of a fluff or hopeless romantic type of person. So I never know what to tag them ; _ ;


End file.
